Saint Island
Introduction Saint Island, the land of a thousand dreams. Saint Island use to be a land inhabited by giants. It was known in the past as the island of Giant Saints. The land was peaceful and prosperous, but the king of the land feared invasion and as a result he ordered a giant castle be built around the entire island. This quest bankrupt the nation and in a sense of irony ended up causing a bandit to take over the kingdom. The Island is now ruled over by the bandit King known as Zhong and his four Saint Beast. History The History of Saint Island can be described in there distinct eras. The First Era, this is the time of founding. The Second Era, the time of ruling. The Third Era the time of fall, and the last Era, The Dark Age. The First Era or better known as the lost era is the time when Saint Island was first discovered by the giants of old. It is called the lost era because all the historical text from that time has been lost to the ages. Only the oral stories remain. It is believed that the giants came from the south and discovered the land by accident. At that time Saint Island was not really land, but rather a gigantic mountain sticking out the sea. It was in the first era that the giants broke apart the mountain and created the flat areas of land that once roamed the island. The Second Era begins with the crowning of the Giant Kings. The first King of Saint Island was Lord Saint Aldalberg. Lord Saint Aldalberg defeated all the other giant tribes on the island and married their daughters. He was the one who started the noble giant houses and created the Royal bloodline. After him several other Giant rulers followed. There were rebellions and invasions, but the Royal Family stayed in power through sheer force. The Second Era came to an end when King Fado was born. The Third Era or known as the Era of Fall is the shortest era of the Saint Giant History. It begins with the birth of king Fado and ends with his fall. King Fado came into the world with a nation that was barely alive. His father had just put down a rebellion and the people were in bad shape. The nation was broken. King Fado came to power at the age of ten when his father suddenly died of a heart attack. As a boy ruler many people did not think he had what it took to rule. His uncle Raymond attempted to rule in his stead, but Fado’s mother prevented it. To everyone surprise however Fado turned out to be a wise and resourceful ruler. Under Fado reign the constant squabbling of the nobility was put to rest as Fado disbanded them. He also gave more rights to the common man and promoted education. Fado reforms caused the nation to boom in prosperity. For two hundred years the nation prospered. However rumors began to spread about the banished nobility trying to regain power in the nation. It was said they were going to gain aid from the World Government and overthrow the king. Hearing the rumors and fearing the power of the World Government King Fado decided he was going to wall off his nation. The Giant King gathered up all of his engineers and laid out a plan to turn the entire island into a gigantic castle capable of defending the nation from any threat. With vigor and expedience the royal family went to work. With the full backing of the nation King Fado finished his massive castle in fifty years. It was a tiring process that took every penny the nation had. The very site of the now castle island deterred World Government Agents from working with disgruntle nobles and wrote Saint Island off as a waste of resources. King Fado had defeated the nobles efforts to take back the land, but broke the bank in doing so. The last Era also known as the Dark Age. The Dark Age begins with King Fado’s death. Even with the nation broke the Giant Kings’s presence was enough to keep things peaceful. The Giants switched back to a barter system and life in the new castle Island was going peaceful. However one day a Zhong came to Saint Island. With his four saint beast he decimated the guards and forced his way into the deepest part of the castle. There he slew the Giant King in single combat and took the thrown for himself. News spread of the giant king’s death and the once disbanded nobility declared themselves noble again and moved to take the thrown for themselves. These upstart nobles ended up fighting amongst themselves draining the manpower of the nation. Eventually one Nobleman stood above them all. His name was Zach. Zach took his battle harden army and matched to the center of the castle and challenged Zhong for rule of Saint Island. This battle despite the hopes of many of the giants ended with Zhong cutting down another would be king of the giants. With the giants weaken and their leaders dead Zhong made a move. He open up the nation to pirates who declared their loyalty to him and took over all of Saint Island. After subjecting all the tribes of Giants Zhong declared himself Saint King and currently rules over the island. Geography Explain the layout of the land. This may also be a section to place notable locations, such as cities, shrines, forests, etc. Architecture Explain the types of buildings or theme of the island. Culture Expain significant points about the island's culture. Government Explain the type of government, be it Kingdom, despotism, Republic, etc. and any significant points. Citizens List the people who reside on the island, both current or past. Trivia List any trivia, such as Related Articles Pages relating to this island on this wiki. External Links Pages relating to this island NOT found of this wiki. Category:LordNoodleXIV Category:Island